Troubles
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Yuuko has had an interesting dream. But how does it end? Don't own any of this :D Hide/Yuuko It is rated M for sexual themes. Now has a sequel!
1. The dream

Yuuko kinoshita was so confused because of her dream. Why did this have to happen to her? She did everything she was supposed to and she even did more than that; so why was her mind preforming such vulgar images?

"Ugh..." She sighed, resting her head in her hands and letting out big breathes to help her calm down. "What the Hell was that...?"

She picked her head up, her eyes were slightly bloodshot halfway from her insomnia and halfway because of her dream. She needed to figure out the reason why she even had it in the first place. Her heart began beating faster of just trying to figure out what her dream was about.

"Me...and...M-"

"Sister!" Hideyoshi called, her bedroom door flying open as he walked in with a small plate of food and a mug of coffee. "Good Morning." He spoke, bowing slightly and setting the tray on her bedside table. "How are y-" He cut himself off as he fully came to see the state his sister was in. "Yuuko?"

Yuuko looked up at him for a slight moment, her cheeks fully red, and then turned back to mope in her hands again. She had to think about this. Alone.

"Please leave me alone for right now." She said, her words muffeled slightly by her hands. "I need to think."

Hideyoshi, still confused by her weird actions, for she would kick him out if she wanted to be alone; just nodded and began to walk to the door before going back and hugging her to his chest.

"If you need to talk, I'll be waiting downstairs for you" He let go of her and kissed her forehead like a good brother.

As Hideyoshi was walking out the door, Yuuko touched her forehead and smiled slightly, like a schoolgirl with her first crush on a boy. She stood up and went to drink some of the coffee Hideyoshi left her.

"What the Hell is wrong with me...?" She stated and began frowning once more. "Why did I have such a vivid dream of...of..." Her voice trailed off and she sipped her coffee once more. She walked over and sat down on her small sofa that was in her room.

Yuuko sighed once again. "I have to figure out what this means...but do I really want to know what it means?" She questioned herself. "Yeah...I do."

Saying that, Yuuko sat her coffee mug down and closed her eyes, bringing back the images last night had offered her. All of them.

_Yuuko was letting out small pants as her heartbeat became so irregular, that she began to question if it was even hers. She could feel everything that was going on around her. The tussled sheets in her palms, the light touches she felt around her abdomen and her sides, the even lighter touches of kisses caressing her neck and lips with its own mind. _

_A small noise came out of her mouth before it was silenced by that others mouth, so soft and warm against her own. She felt her mind would turn to mush if she kept having these amazing caresses keep happening to her. A smooth hand ran down her back and she arched into the other body that was beginning to creep over top of hers. She made a small moan and she tried to muffle it in the others shoulder, that just so happened to be there for her embarrasment. _

_"Don't hide those noises. I want to hear you." Yuuko heard the familier voice, but she didn't think of it at first and only tipped her head back and let off another low moan as the gentle hands went to caress her breats. _

_Another light moan after another was being let out of Yuuko's mouth and she finally pulled the other figured on top of her. She didn't think she knew who it was, but all she did know was that she wanted more of this. Pressing her mouth to the others, she kissed passionatly, letting her tongue dance with the other one that was there. _

_Yuuko could feel the smile that played on the other set of lips and she herself smiled slightly embarressed by her actions. She slid her hands through, what she she called her lovers, hair. It was so soft again her fingertips and she couldn't help running her hands through it again and again. While she was preoccupied playing with the hair and kissing them, the others hands began to wander once more to her chest. _

_Yuuko let out a small 'eep' of surprise and held her moans in this time. How did this person know how to do this kind of thing? God, she hoped it wasn't a whore she was doing this with. Her mind had finally been muddled into nothing as she arched her back up, letting her front press against theirs. _

_Before she knew it, she was being kissed hard and sweet at the same time, while she felt something go lower near her 'Yuuko Zone'. She felt like she wanted to stop, but as she was touched down there by something that her 'lover' was using, she let out and breathy purr sound. She moved her head permenantly into the shoulder that was still offered and let out her cries of pleasure there._

_As the pace of it all picked up, Yuuko began moving with it, as embarressing as it seemed to her. But it seemed to make the other person feel the same she was having as well. She beganing panting hard as she gripped the back of the shoulder she was shoving her face into and the other shoulder._

_Yuuko closed her eyes tightly and clawed at the skin in her grip as she bite into the neck and shoulder as well. Finally, Yuuko threw her head back, letting out a beautiful moaning scream of the name of her lover._

_"Hideyoshi!"_

"M-me...and...M-y...brother...?" She thought. Her face flushed deeper and she curled up on her couch. "I really need a shower though..." She groaned and stood up, against her lazy will to just stay there on the couch forever.

She walked into her bathroom, and stripped of her clothing, letting all of it fall to her floor before tossing them in a nearby hamper.

'Why was I dreaming about my brother and I...in such a intimate way?' She thought to herself turning on the water and waiting til it was warm enough to get inside. When she finally did get inside, she began washing her hair and her body; mainly her lower regions. 'I feel so aweful just thinking of it again.'

As she ran her soft loofah up and down her arms and sides, she realized how strangely 'familier' it felt. Yuuko tried to, and failed, at not thinking about her dream once more. A small electrifying jolt in her lower stomach made her flush and quickly wash the rest of her body and hair so that she could get out of her shower. She didn't want to think of this anymore.

As she dried herself off she walked into her room, towel loosly hanging against her figure as she went and pulled out her school uniform. Throwing on her panties and bra, she lazily tossed on her school uniform before making it look nice and neat, like she always would.

"I need to go downstairs..." She said. 'But Hideyoshi's down there...' Her fuddled mind decided to save her the embaressment from thinking of her dream again and just seemed to let her be. Now she was just thinking about what hideyoshi was doing. Not whether or not her dream really menat something to her or mot.

She grabbed her school bag and walked downstairs, noticing that Hideyoshi was sitting beside the front door with his eyes closed, probably either waiting for her in case she tried to leave without him, or waiting for her and falling asleep.

Yuuko smiled lightly at the thought. Hideyoshi always knew when to be so cute. She shook her head at that thought and slipped on her shoes before jabbing Hideyoshi in the side with her shoe.

"Huh?" Hideyoshi blinked and looked up to see Yuuko, and he smiled. "Feeling better?"

Yuuko nodded quickly and Hideyoshi smiled brightly. "Good! Let's go to school then!"


	2. A talk and a letter

Yuuko was walking side by side with Hideyoshi as they were on their way to school. Glancing over at her brother, she wondered why he got in Class F. He could be as smart as she was, she was sure of it. He just never asked for help. Probably to show that he was indeed 'manly', unlike what all of his friends think. Hideyoshi just kept walking, a calm and satisfied smile on his face as he walked.

That was something else Yuuko didn't understand. Why did Hideyoshi always seem so happy and cheerful all the time? Was it because he was in Class F, or maybe it was because he was so innocent. Still Yuuko smiled softly at her brothers pretty features before turning back to look where she was going; although she's walked to the school so many times than she can count, she can probably walk there blindfolded.

As she kept walking, she began to think more in depth what was going on with herself. She always thought that everyone wasn't good enough for Hideyoshi, and only she qualified high enough to even be able to get near him. So why was it that when she thought this, she knew that she wasn't being the regular 'let's-be-smart-and-handle-this-like-smart-people'. She understood that she was being romantic about this. And she already knew for a long time that she thought of Hideyoshi different from other boys.

Yuuko looked down at her feet while she thought about Hideyoshi and she began to realize how much of a hold he had on her heart. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she thought that as well.

"Yuuko? You're very quiet this morning. And you weren't yelling at me earlier to get out of your room." Hideyoshi spoke, walking infront of Yuuko and putting the back of his hand onto her forehead. "Are you feeling well?" His tone of voice was soft and sweet, though held concern in it. Yuuko just smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine." She said, waving her hand at him as she began to start walking again. "I've just had a bad night is all."

"Sister, you have bad nights every night, but you've never acted like this before." He pointed out, making Yuuko feel terribly idiotic. "So therefore, you must be lying." He walked around her once more and held her shoulders, making sure that she kept put. "What's really the matter?'

Yuuko let off alittle scoff of anger at being caught by her brother.

'Dammit, I knew he was smart! Why can't he just be smart in school and leave me alone with this?!' She thought, her scowl of disproval appering on her face. 'I can't just lie to him can I? He usually sees past them and buggs me even more.' She looked up into his eyes and noticed that he was frowning as well, but not like she was. 'I'll just tell him some of the truth.'

"I had a very..." Yuuko cut herself off, trying to figure out how to put it. "Interesting dream last night." She noticed Hideyoshi was about to open his mouth and cut him off. "No I won't be telling you what it was about. That is just for my knowledge." He shut his mouth and nodded. "That's the reason that I'm acting so much...eh...'stranger' than I usually am."

Hideyoshi blinked at her and let go of her shoulders. Letting off a small sigh of defeat at not getting to know what it was that was bothering Yuuko, he turned and grabbed Yuuko's hand, leading her to the school.

"B-brother?" She questioned, emphisizing her confusion with a tug of her hand. "What are you doing?"

Hideyoshi only looked over at Yuuko and smiled. "We used to do this all the time when one of us was bothered by something. It always worked to get our minds off of whatever it was." He stopped smiling. "Don't you remember?"

Yuuko nodded but flushed and kept her eyes on the ground. "Of course I do...but still..." She looked over at him. "We haven't done this for so long."

Hideyoshi nodded but still kept her hand in his. Before she knew it, Hideyoshi entwined their fingers and she noticed that his hand was slightly bigger than hers. Noting this, she felt him begin to rub his thumb across hers and her whole body began to heat up.

"We're here." Hideyoshi said, knocking Yuuko out of her dazed state. Her eyes seemed glossy and Hideyoshi began pulling her into the building; Yuuko's brain wasn't working with her while she was trying to sort things out. Her body began to drift towards Hideyoshi's. "Yuuko?"

Making a small noise of contentment, Yuuko moved her head onto Hideyoshi's shoulder and smiled. "Take me with you..." She sighed, before opening her eyes and noticing what she was doing.

"Sorry!" She said before running off and ripping her hand out of Hideyoshi's grip.

When Yuuko looked up, she noticed that she had run to the entrance of Class A and she quickly ran inside of it, her breathe beginning to slow itself as she smelled the warm fresh scent of the cinamon rolls that the professional cooks had brought in.

Shouko looked up from her recliner and blinked thoughtfully at Yuuko, getting up and greeting her.

"Good morning, Yuuko." She spoke, smiling her very rare smile.

"G-good morning, Shouko." Yuuko said, her cheeks flushed and her eyes seemed dialated and glossy.

"Yuuko?" Shouko said, her head tilting to the side as she lightly grabbed Yuuko's arm and pulled her away from any prying ears. "What's the matter? You're acting like an actual schoolgirl."

Yuuko shook her head and Shouko nodded. "Tell me later won't you?" She asked and Yuuko nodded to her. Right now, Yuuko just wanted to sit down and clear her mind from anyother prying thoughts that her stupid maturing brain wanted to give her.

As class escalated, she began to forget everything that happened that morning as she was trying to pay attention. Her thoughts wer broken by an intuder walking into the classroom and talking to the teacher.

"Excuse me students, I'll be back soon, until then, Yuuko, you're in charge. Make sure that no one leaves or causes trouble." He nodded and she nodded back and waited for him to leave before getting up and going over by Shouko.

"So what's the matter with you?" She asked as Yuuko sat down beside her. "You're acting like a-"

"You already said that Shouko."

"Schoolgirl in love." Shouko finished.

Yuuko frowned and shook her head. "No I'm not. I've never been in love. And I don't act like you when Yuuji is around you."

Shouko blinked and frowned. "No but you're acting like you're in love. You're not usually flushed and glossy eyed for nothing Yuuko." She stated, while Yuuko looked down realizing that Shouko was right. "So who is it anyways?"

Yuuko closed her eyes and mumbled out his name, but not loud enough for Shouko.

"Who?"

Yuuko once again muttered under her breathe, though Shouko could distinctly hear a 'Yoshi'. Come out of her mouth.

"You like Akihisa...?" She said, confusion eminent on her light features. "I never pegged you like the girl who would go after that idiot."

Yuuko scoffed and shook her head, leaning up close to Shouko before whispering 'Hideyoshi' in her ear.

Shouko's features grew wide with shock and curiosity. "Really?"

Yuuko nodded and looked away, her pale cheeks putting ripe tomatoes to shame.

"Well...go tell him." Shouko said. "I'm behind you the whole way." She smiled and pulled Yuuko to her feet. "You need to tell him before he goes on to like someone in general."

Yuuko smiled at Shouko's kind words and nodded. "Yeah...I do have to tell him...sometime..." 'But I can't right now...what if he makes fun of me...? I know that we get along and that we also do mean things to eachother...but what if he thinks this is a joke...'

Instead of thinking of the pessimistic thoughts she was, she clapped her hands together. "You'll have to help me though, please? I don't think I can do this completely alone."

"Sure. I've always got your back." Shouko smiled and eventually the teacher came back in.

Nothing had happened other than that, and soon enough lunch had happened. While lunch break was occuring, Yuuko realized that she had to use the facility's and went to asked her teacher if she could go.

As Yuuko finished 'powdering her nose', she washed her hands and walked out in the hallway. When she opened the door she heard the voices of Hideyoshi and Shouko talking.

"What's this?" Shouko said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"It's something that I need you to give to someone for me." Hideyoshi spoke, his voice sounding rushed and filled with abit of fear; from what? Yuuko wasn't sure.

"To who?"

A silence answered Shouko's words before Hideyoshi spoke.

"Aiko." He answered, before all Yuuko could hear of him were his running away foot steps.

A knife stabbed itself into Yuuko heart as she slid down the bathroom door, tears spilling from her green eyes.


	3. Truthfully, it's strange

Yuuko grabbed her arms and was weeping deeply. Her heart had only just accepted the fact that she was in love with her brother and wanted to be with him, and now her heart was ripping itself apart in pain. She just didn't get why she was having to go through this. Was it because she could be a bitch to some people and sweet to others? Or...what?

"W-why, Hideyoshi?" She cried into her knees that had slid up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them and she bite down into her kneecap as she wept. "Why would you do this?!" She slammed her fist into the wall beside her, and squeaked in small pain beofre getting up.

She could already feel her hand begin to pulse in a throbbing ache of pain.

"Fuck..." She cursed underneath her breath and leaned against the door of the bathroom. She really hoped that no one was out there right now.

As she opened the door, she felt small relief, even though the hallway was empty. All she had to do was make it back to Class A. But could she make it?

She sighed heavily, and began to drag her feet towards her classroom. It still didn't seem fair to her, but she didn't want to keep thinking about this, or the pain she felt in her heart. As she walked through the hall, she turned the corner and almost ran into the back of someone who looked tired as if he had run a mile. But the hair looked way to familier than she had wished. Her mouth dipped into a frown and she quickly turned and began running the other way, using blindness as her only guide. She didn't care where she was going.

When she finally didn't stop and look around her surrondings, she noticed that she'd run to the front door of the school. Her mental thoughts disagreed with her physical ones as she began walking out of the door and into the courtyard. Her mind had just decided to go with her body now though, what did it matter that she was just leaving. It wasn't like anyone special would miss her anyways. Especially not the only person she wanted to really care about her.

"God, Hideyoshi..." She mumbled, stumbling around like she had just been hit by something. "I love you..."

She fell to her knees, her heart ached in pain whilest she cried.

"This isn't fair..." She cried sitting in the grass as minutes passed by. Before she knew it, she had taken out her cell phone to check the time. It had been an half hour, and class would be ending soon. Her eyes widened slightly, and she simply got up, wiping the grass shreads off her knees and shins before wiping her face with her forearm, trying to hide some of the evidence that she had been crying.

As she opened the door to the school, she felt a breeze pass her by and she shivered. Her body had selfconciously gotten cold, and she let out a small sigh of pain. She walked through the halls and finally reached her classroom and opened the door to reveal Shouko sitting beside Yuuji and talking with him.

Shouko looked up and told Yuuji to leave, and motioned for Yuuko to come and sit next to her.

As Yuuko sat next to Shouko, her frown became eminante and she let off a low sigh.

"What took you so long, Yuuko?" She asked, her violet eyes gazing worriedly at Yuuko. "Did you bump into Hideyoshi on the way back?"

Yuuko looked up at Shouko and scowled. "Acctually, I heard the two of you talking." Yuuko muttered. "He needed to give a letter to Aiko, and from the way I noticed him acting with a blushing face, and nervousness, I'd say it was a love letter."

Shouko blinked at Yuuko, and frown lightly. "It isn't what you're thinking, Yuuko."

"Then what is it?!" Yuuko yelled, gripping into the plush custion of the armrests on her chair. "What is it supposed to be?!"

Shouko jumped back alittle from being startled. Her violet eyes showed split second of fear, but she understood that Yuuko was in pain and it wasn't really her that was talking.

"It was a letter from Kouta to Aiko." Shouko began explaining. "He was to scared to give it to her himself, so the guys had a vote." Yuuko, looked up at her in surprise and stared, intently listening. "That's what I was talking to Yuuji about. He had come in here to tell me that was why Hideyoshi had come to me in the first place. It was either he gave it to me, or gave it to Aiko, and make the entire A Class think that he liked her."

Yuuko's eyes lightened up as she let out a small squeak of happiness. "S-so, he doesn't like Aiko?!" Yuuko stood up, pulling Shouko with her and hugging her, crying lightly into her shoulder. Shouko hugged her back and smiled. "I-I'm so h-happy..."

Shouko pulled away and smiled once more. "I've got to go. Yuuji and I have a date tonight."

Yuuko nodded, not sure if Yuuji knew that he was going on a date with Shouko or not. Then again, it wasn't any of her worries. She had to go tell Hideyoshi.

As Shouko walked out of the Class A classroom, Yuuko stood up and began gathering her things that she had left. Her mind was set on one thing that mst happen.

Walking out the door, Yuuko quickly ran out of the building and began towards her house. Her heart beat faster as she thought about how happy she was.

Yuuko began to slow down as she got down the street more. Her smile stayed in place, which was unusual for her. A slow happy sigh escaped her lips as she began to open up her bag and put her books in it, for she failed to do so when she was to busy running out of the school. She stopped for a moment to put her books in her bag when she noticed something inbetween the pages of her chemistry book.

She pulled out the paper and noticed that it was a sealed envelope. In her state of confusion, she didn't think that it was from anyone in a form of love or anything. To bad she was wrong. Yuuko opened up the envelope and blinked slowly as she read the contents of the letter:

_Dear Yuuko,_

_I know that this must be something you hear alot from all the boys in your class, but I'm in love with you. I really am. I know that you probably don't care who I am, like all the others, but I just had to tell you. Even if you never love me back. I know that you never would anyways. It'd be wrong to..._

_And now that I've told you this, I hope that we can still be close as we have been. Even if it's not alot. _

_God, Yuuko. I love you so much..._

_H.K._

'H.K.?' Yuuko thought. Her confused mind kept replaying the letter in her head until she got home. She then remembered what was supposed to be happening. She was...is, supposed to tell Hideyoshi her feelings for him. 'Shit' She thought.

As she opened the door to their house, Yuuko looked around before taking her shoes off and setting them by Hideyoshi's. She then tossed her bag beside their living room table, and walked over to where the living room split off into a hallway, where their rooms were located.

"Hideyoshi?" She called, knocking lightly on his door. A small noise was heard before the door opened to reveal half of Hideoshi's face. He looked sad, and she pondered for a minute why he would be, before beginning to get angry. Who would upset her brother like this?

"Yes, sister?" He asked, fully opening up his door, and moving slightly aside, not sure if she was going to enter his room or not. She did, and thrust the door closed beforet urning around and facing Hideyoshi. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, confused by her sudden actions.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked quickly. She realized her words sounded harsh and cruel, and she quickly changed them. "That's not what I meant." She said, noticing Hideyoshi's face fall quickly, his eyes holding deep pain, before looking up at her when he heard her change of tone. 'I meant, what's wrong? Did someone mess with you? You seem upset."

Hideyoshi blinked at his sister, before smiling lightly. He shook his head. "I'm fine, really." He replied, putting up his hands and closing his eyes.

Yuuko didn't buy it, but grabbed his hands and put them down. She then brought her arms up and reached around his body and pulled him into an embrace. "You don't have to tell what's wrong, but just let me know if something's hurting you." Yuuko blushed and was glad she had her head in Hideyoshi's chest right then. Seriously, how did they think he was a girl?!

"Thank you, Yuuko." He said, wrapping his arms around her back and shoulders. "I'm glad to have such a caring sister like you."

Yuuko pulled away and began to drag him out of his room. "Good, then you need to be happy. So we're going to spend time together."

Hideyoshi cocked his head to the side and nodded. "O-okay...?" He let her pull him into their living room and she sat him down on the couch.

"We're going to watch comidies to make you laugh, got it?" Yuuko said, smiling happily as hideyoshi nodded stupidly. "Good." She pulled out random movies and put them in before going over and sitting down beside Hideyoshi.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and leaned against Hideyoshi's side. He didn't say anything, but she could feel his get tense for a moment before getting comfurtable.

As they were watching the movie, Yuuko began to get cold, and moved closer to Hideyoshi; he could feel as she bagan shivering, and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders as her head layed on his shoulder.

Yuuko closed her eyes, and began to fall asleep, her hands laying in her lap, and her body content staying where it was.

As Yuuko fell alseep, Hideyoshi did as well, resting his head ontop of hers. A small scene that was only the beginning for Yuuko's confession.

Hey there guys, I know that I haven't been writing down here in my past few chapters, but hey, whatev's :D I hope that so far, you're enjoying my story and would like to read more of it, so please R&R afterwards! It'd really help, and make my confidence boost, giving you guys more chapters faster! I own nothing except the idea of this fanfic, and who knows, maybe someone else thought of this too.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	4. Strangeful twist

A long yawn filled the room as Yuuko woke up, her shiny tourquise eyes blinking out the sleep in her hazy state. She slowly sat up, and streached her arms into the air.

"Ahh..." She groaned lightly. As her sight became less blurry, she was curious to find that she wasn't in her own room, in her soft comfy bed, with her cushening sheets tucked around her to keep her warm and cozy. She noticed that she was in her living room, which was void of life, other than the fact that the television was still on, with the title screen to one of her parents comedy movies.

She quizzically looked around before seeing Hideyoshi, his body sitting up, while his head drooped towards her; now that she thought about it, her head did have a messy part to it, most likely where he had put his head, to give himself some comfurt. A small flush stained her cheeks as she stood up fully, winding out her legs, and smiling.

"Hey...Hideyoshi," Yuuko quietly said, leaning over him and gentleyrocking his shoulders and head back and forth. "Time to get up and go to your room..." She felt her heart skip lightly as he opened his eyes, and looked up at her sleepily. "hear me? It's time to get up and go to bed, bed."

Hideyoshi nodded and slowly stood up before putting his arms around Yuuko and laying his head on her shoulder. "Sis, I don't wanna go to my room, it's at the end of the hall..." He moved his head up quickly and smiled at Yuuko. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

A deep flush grew on Yuuko's cheeks at Hideyoshi's words. They were innocent, but, what she had been thinking of her brother lately, she was a little bashful.

"U-uh...no, i don't think that you can sl-"

"Oh come on, Yuuko! We used to all the time when we were kids!" He said, smiling. "Why not just for tonight? It would really make my night much better!"

A look of consideration crossed Yuuko's features before she looked at him in the eyes. "I suppose just for tonight if it'll make you feel better..." She said, Hideyoshi smiling after her. As she turned away, she flushed deeper again; 'What the Hell am I doing...?' She thought to herself.

They had the small walk through the hallway to her room door and they walked in together.

"Hey sis, would you mind if we..." Hideyoshi looked away, his cheeks burning lightly in the dimly lit room.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes shining wich curiousity. She walked over to him and turned his face towards her own.

"W-well...I was wondering if we could...you know..." He looked away again and mumbled lightly under his breath. "If we could cuddle like we used to..."

Yuuko's heart seemed as though it had stopped in that moment, and she looked directly at the floor. A long silence emmited from the two before Hideyoshi spoke up.

"Heh...sorry for asking..." He began before looking up to see Yuuko's stiff figure. "I guess that I was just hoping that this night we could just be close like we were when we were kids, you know?" He frowned slightly, and began to move towards the door. "Sorry for asking, I can go to my own room now..."

Yuuko, moved in front of him before he could reach the door though, hugging his chest and smiling slightly. "No...it would be fine with me..." She looked at Hideyoshi and smiled lightly before kissing his cheek gentley.

Wrapping her arms around his arm, she moved him toward the bed and sat down with him. His blush still was intact, and he couldn't help but smile lightly. "t...thanks, sis." His smile seemed to widen slightly. "I remember when we always used to do this."

As they began to lay down, Yuuko removed her school clothes before remembering that Hideyoshi was still in the room. She flushed deeply and turned her head around and quickly threw a spare shirt at Hideyoshi's head.

"Look away!" She yelped, her face heating while she scampered into her closet. She closed the door until only a crack of light was seen, and she peeked out of the door; Hideyoshi was flushed and he got up off the floor.

"S-sorry...!" He yelped and quickly got into the bed and underneath the covers.

Yuuko went back to removing her clothing until she was left in her panties in bra, when she realized that she hadn't grabbed her pajamas, or at least a shirt to sleep in. "Ahh...dammit..." She cursed lightly under her breathe and looked out of the closet again. Hideyoshi looked like he was sleeping, to Yuuko's relief, and she smiled to herself.

Yuuko took a step outside of her closet and began walking to where her dresser was located. She opened up the top drawer and pulled out a light pink shirt that said 'Yaoi~' on it. She turned around and pulled the shirt over her head, before noticing that Hideyoshi had sat up and was looking at her, his flush glowing in the dim light.

"H-hideyoshi!" Yuuko screamed and flushed deeper. "I said look away!"

Hideyoshi seemed to jump, and he covered his head with the blanket. "I...I'm sorry!" He fell down onto the bed, blanket over his head while Yuuko jumped on him. "I didn't mean to...! I heard something and looked up!"

Yuuko sat firmly ontop of his side, and pulled the blanket off of his head and looked at him. His eyes showed an apologetic expression and she sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you..."

Hideyoshi smiled and pulled her down beside him, hugging her to himself. "Thank you, sis."

"a-ahhh...stopppp..." Pushing away lightly, Yuuko looked over and flushed before settling down underneath the covers, and laying her head by her brothers.

Yuuko's eyes were heavy with sleep and she wrapped her arms around Hideyoshi's right arm and fell asleep, his palm resting underneath her head.

* * *

_"Ahhhh..." Yuuko groaned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she woke up. A slightly thudding feeling was in her head and she sighed slightly. "Sheesh, next time I need to study, I'll make sure not to stay up so late..." She smiled lightly to herself. "Or drink coffee to stay up."_

_She began to streach her arms, her back and shoulders cracking lightly, and she began to roll away. Except she couldn't. She was being held down. _

_She looked down at her waist before turning her head to see who exactly it was that was weighing her down. _

_She looked up the arm and she was about to she the face, until she realized that the face of said individual, was shoved into her neck, and had been breathing lightly on her, which had began to make her shiver. She could feel the others body pressed closely to hers, and, deciding it was better to just turn her whole body and see who it is._

_Yuuko turned her whole body, which was quite difficult, and when she finally got turned around and situated, her lips brushed another pair. Before she knew it, the other pair was moving lightly along hers, and to her surprise, she felt herself kissing back. After a moment, though, the kiss ended, and Yuuko gazed into turquoise eyes, the same shade as hers. A deep flush was placed upon her cheeks, and she closed her eyes and shoved her face into her brothers neck._

_"Well, good morning to you too." Hideyoshi, said softly, and began to caress her hair. "I don't think that we'll be going to school today." He smiled and she flushed deeper underneath his chin. "I'm pretty sure that I'd just like to stay here with you in my arms, Yuuko."_

_Her face flushed deeper and she looked up at him. "I...I..."_

_Hideyoshi smiled and leaned down, his lips grazing hers. "I love you, Yuuko." He kissed full on the lips, and began to stroke her side..._

* * *

Yuuko gasped lightly and opened her eyes. When she was about to speak, she felt that something was stopping her from doing so. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed that her lips seemed to be fastened against Hideyoshi's, and she quickly pulled back.

"a...ah...!" She yelped softly and shook her head. She was NOT suposed to be thinking that, and what was she doing kissing Hideyoshi?!

"Sis...?" Hideyoshi sat up and looked at her. "Why'd you stop...?" His blinked softly before pulling her body back towards his. "I was enjoying that..." He pulled her face over, and began to press his lips against hers.

A light yelp was heard from Yuuko before she submitted her lips, and began to kiss back.

And before she knew it, Hideyoshi pulled his lips away and was flushed depply. "I...I'm Sorry!"

When he tried to move away, Yuuko pulled him back down, and her face was downcast. When she looked back up, an odd look was twinkling in her. She pushed him down, and rolled ontop of him.

"Yuu-"

Yuuko sealed his lips with her own to keep him quiet. And it seemed to work. When she finally pulled away, she smiled and kissed his cheek, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Hideyoshi..."


	5. Could it be

Yuuko had been meet with silence again for the millionth time that night, though this time, it seemed like it would kill her. She had stayed in her same position, her body on top of Hideyoshi's, as she queitly breathed in and out. That was all she could do, it seemed.

'What have I done?' She thought, her heart aching deeply, and her eyes filling with inevitable tears that she knew would come as soon as she had tried to do anything like this.

Yuuko knew that she needed to be prepared for the worst, a rejection from her brother whom she was in love with, and probably having everything around them akward now. With the last urge of strength she had,she pulled her self up and looked down at Hideyoshi.

'Please...' She thought to herself, heart breaking further and further until she wanted to bawl her beautiful eyes out. 'Please don't hate me forever...' As she opened her eyes, she was met with the content face of her brother. He was smiling fondly, but opened his eyes a few moments after Yuuko had moved. Turquoise eyes met eachother, and in an instant, Yuuko's heart felt relieved of all pain.

Hideyoshi's eyes shined happily, and a spark of love was showing throughout them. He smiled up at her and a small flush was met on his cheeks, as on her own face as well.

"Why did you move, Yuuko?" He asked curiously, smile still intact, and a twinkle of curiousity in his sweet tone. While her mind was to fuddeled to even respond a decent and understandable answer, for she felt she would begin speaking gibberish if she dare try to say anything at all, Hideyoshi sat up and pulled Yuuko comfurtabley into his lap.

A blush lightened upon her cheeks and she soon realized what sort of position she was in. Her legs were on either side of his lap, and she knew that with any slightly movement of the lower regions, things would get much more akward than they were right now.

"Oh...uh...I just..." Her face grew more and more heated, and she eventually just shoved her face down into his neck and shoulder conjunction. Her light breathes on his neck sent a small shiver throughout Hideyoshi, and Yuuko noticed, but didn't do much about it. Sure, she would have loved to tease him, but she knew in the end, she'd clam up and not want to please him once he got aroused.

Her soft breathes came out rather long and spread out a good distance, though it was obviously getting at Hideyoshi. His body seemed to be reacting to the gentle breathes in a not so innocent way, and he knew that if they kept up like this, he'd want to ride her like a Jockey.

"Yuuko," He began, his voice calm and sweet, "Not that I'm complaining, but you still haven't answered me as to why you moved in the first place." He pulled her chin up, and her fllushed face met his, turquoise eyes intensly staring into one another. "Believe me," He whispered to her, leaning in closer as their breathes mingled on eachothers lips. "I'm completely fine sitting like this with you..."

The lips of Hideyoshi pressed into Yuuko's, in a flurry of short breathes, moist tongues, and soft moans, they found themselves, hand entangled, and eyes glazy with lust. Yuuko's body was numb, and Hideyoshi slowly pushed her underneath of him, making sure that she was okay with it.

With a small wanton cry, Yuuko let Hideyoshi begin nibbling on her soft neck and collarbone. "H-hideyoshi~" She mewed lightly, feeling him pull at the loose shirt that Yuuko flung over her body before getting into bed earlier. He pulled it down until her could reach her shoulder, and began to lightly nibble on the sweet flesh that he knew his sister had.

'Dear God...' She thought. 'If this is so wrong, then why does it make me want it so much more?'

A light whimper came from Yuuko, and she felt Hideyoshi's body lower down against hers. The feel of his sturdy flat chest against her supple, soft breasts made her body twinge with the all-knowing spark of heat straight to her abdomen.

And she stopped him right there.

"Hideyoshi..." She called lightly, pulling his dazed face up from where he had been lavishing himself amongst her sweet tasting skin. "N-not tonight...it's to soon." Her eyes dared to meet his, and he rolled off of her body, but oulled her close to himself.

"I'm sorry for getting so carried away." He spoke softly. "I just can't fully control myself around you sometimes." He smiled lightly, and bussied himself by stuffing his nose and mouth into her soft fluffy hair. "I love you, Yuuko." He looked into her eyes gentley and kissed her lightly on the lips.

A smile graced her lips as she pecked his lips back. "I love you too, Hideyoshi." She turned and curled into his body and closed her eyes.

"Good night, love." He spoke. But she knew he wasn't done speaking, she could tell from his aura. "One question, though." He spoke, almost as if embarrassed to bring it up.

"hmm?"

"What will we tell all of our friends about us now?"

Yuuko looked up and yawned, her tiredness affecting and infecting Hideyoshi, as he yawned soon after.

"We'll let fate handle that one, Hideyoshi." She said, nodding off to sleep in her loves arms. 'And I pray that they'll be okay with it.'

* * *

And there you guys go! I think this is the last chapter, though I still have more ideas for it. Just let me know if you guys want me to finish it!

Love for the reviews and favs and follows! Thanks guys! 3

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
